I'll Be There For You
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Sequel to "So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way" - my now completed story on here. Just what has happened since the final chapter of that story, and what has become of that of the 6 main friends, their other friends and their families. This story explores that and just how it all turned out, and how no matter what they will always be there for one another.


_A/N:_

 _I did promise you a sequel and well here it is! :) Although this one won't be quite as long as the other one, but it will be at least a few chapters in length._

 _The title, once again comes from the FRIENDS opening theme song; and is essentially the name of that song; and I just find it so fitting that this part is called this._

 _This takes place approixametley 16 years after "So No One" - and I do have to warn there is a character death in it._

 _Now I am not saying whether it's a major character or a minor character of the story; that being if it's a main 6 person or one of the smaller lesser who move the storyline characters, but it an idea I have had since the start of this and how I would be able to continue this on in a shorter what happened since we last saw them kind of thing._ _I have to say that when I pitched this idea to the furbies of the character death, I was met with replies of 'fabulous' (Kendrix), 'party time' (Sami) and 'give me more, give me more' (Luna - and my reply to her there was no I can't kill that person, to be met with 'Oh boo')_

 _Now this chapter, is basically a prologue chapter; that being it tells you what has happened over the years since "So No One" ended._

 _The character death won't start to be explored until the next actual first chapter!_

 _I will also be putting up some one shots of what has happened in between, because I know for at least one of them you are going to see what actually happened and I do have that written and almost ready to go for publishing._

 _And before I get the characters of Glee that you see here, I do not own they belong to RM and co. I do however own the character of Mikki and any others that you do not recognize and these cannot be used by anyone else._

 _So without further ado - you all know what do to from here! Please review and also fave and follow!_

 _Love to you all, as always_

 _KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Prologue:

It was funny how life turned out, and one thing was for sure if you had told six people, nearly 20 years ago how their life would be now, not one of them would have ever believed you.

But one thing was for sure in the 15 years that had passed, none of them had any regrets on how things had turned out, and the one thing that remained the same throughout it all; was that they were still all friends, and now their children were all friends with one another as well, thus rounding things out quite nicely, when you think about.

After moving to Pelham, New York; and finally taking that long awaited walk down the aisle, Rachel (nee Berry) and Noah Puckerman's family grew even more. Around a year and a half after finally saying "I do", the couple welcomed a son into the world Aaron Puckerman and then three years after that another daughter, Sophia Puckerman.

Also moving to the same suburb, after their twins were born Mikki (nee Kapowski) and Blaine Anderson; two years after moving welcomed a son, Nathan Anderson. And although they both discussed having more biological children, when Mikki started working on a campaign for advertising adoption of children who were without parents for varying reasons, the couple decided to also go along the adoption route. Initially deciding to adopt a girl, to round out their family; and upon finding the perfect little girl, it was disclosed that she would not be separated from her siblings. Both Mikki and Blaine, who had grown up with siblings, knew how hard it would to be even imagined being separated from theirs; so they adopted all the children. All four of them as it would be, and thus making their family of five; an instant family of nine.

Sure there were problems in the beginning with Brianna being a year older at nine when adopted, than Madison and Mason who were eight, and the twins not taking kindly to being now younger siblings. Along with six year old Nathan, who became both a little brother and big brother to the other adopted children, Timothy who was five at the time, Cheyenne who was four and Tyler who was only aged two.

The adoption also saw them moving from their originally purchased house in Pelham, to one that was slightly larger with more bedrooms, for the number of people present now in the family, and although this caused some initial dramas also; over time the adopted children came to love and accept not just Mikki and Blaine, and call them mom and dad, but also grow to accept their newer siblings as well; just as those of the biological ones eventually saw beyond the fact that some were adopted and all of them thus gelling as a family and being there to support each other no matter what.

With all the others living outside of actual New York its self, Sam moved into live with Brittany who at the time he was dating, around the same time Mikki and Blaine left.

The two of them a year, after the exodus of the Anderson's; took a vacation to Las Vegas, a birthday surprise to Brittany from Sam, who had always wanted to see the city of bright lights.

Upon returning from their holiday, they also announced some good news to their friends and that was whilst they were in Las Vegas, after Sam had proposed to her whilst there, they decided to take it one step further and get married there also.

Although neither Rachel or Mikki were happy about not getting to be a bridesmaid for Brittany, and equally upset were Puck and Blaine, not to be best men for Sam; the two already married couples still got to throw one awesome and amazing post wedding celebration for the newlywed couple, where they even recited their vows to one another, so that their family and also friends could feel as if they were a part of the day and also the love the two of them now shared with one another.

After being married, approximately a year; Brittany and Sam welcomed their first child into the world, a daughter whom they christened Alannah Evans.

Three years later they then welcomed Luke Evans, followed by Jackson Evans a year after that and then finally four years later their final child, Phoebe Evans.

Shortly after the birth of their first child, Brittany who would often spend her days with Rachel and Mikki in Pelham or dependant on the day in actual New York when Rachel and Mikki would come to the city; told Sam that she too wanted to move from the city to the suburbs; and be closer to that of their friends. Sam, knowing that his wife would never be happy if that didn't mean them, moving to Pelham or somewhere close by, agreed; because it also meant that he could see his two best friends more often as well, and so the Evans family moved, to a property that was eventually when they moved once more, in the same street of that of Mikki and Blaine, and thus only a two minute walk between the friends.

That is of course not to say that none of the others that the six friends knew also didn't get to have a happy ending either.

Kurt and Dave married also, in a simple ceremony with friends and family around, and were then later blessed with biological children of their own when Cynthia who at the time of offering to be the mother of the first child, wasn't married, enabled them to have a daughter that Kurt was the biological father of. Kurt and Dave christened this child Hayley Hummel-Karofsky, and even when Cynthia married Nick Duvul, whom she met during her first pregnancy at the hospital and then went on to have a child of her own with him, a girl they called Paige Duvul; however Cynthia knowing how it was to grow up with a sibling, told the two men that if they were ever wanting to have another child, then she would still be willing to do it, and after another successful implantation, this time with Dave being the biological father Connor Hummel-Karofsky was welcomed into the world.

Cynthia and Nick would also later go on to have one more biological child, a son they named James Duvul.

Mikki's siblings began to reside in New York back when she and Blaine were still living in the city that never slept, both wanting to have the closeness of family and be able to see one another, and their nieces, nephews and cousins as often as possible.

Ryder, who had moved to New York shortly before Mason and Madison were born, left the advertising company that Mikki and the others owned about two years after arriving, to go and work as a sports agent. However like Dave had found out many years earlier, the work of one of these individuals wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, and he soon found himself not enjoying the work as he once thought that he would. So after three years in that career, he moved back to "A Rose between Thorns" and took on a more higher position, working more along side of Dave, and the two of them doing any of the advertisements that called upon an in depth knowledge of sports.

Ryder also too found love, with a lawyer whom he met when a deal was being closed up with an advertising campaign, Marissa; and the two of them later married and had three children, two girls and a boy, together; Eliza Kapowski, Milla Kapowski and lastly Dylan Kapowski.

Kitty feeling like she was constantly out of the loop of everything happening in New York also, and after her first niece and nephew were born, was always on the hunt for a job that would situate her in New York. Just before Mikki and Blaine moved to Pelham, Kitty found perfect employment at a school as their guidance counsellor, and she along with her boyfriend Clint George whom she had met whilst working in Chicago and who worked as an accountant, made the move to New York, even taking over the lease on what was the Anderson apartment, and so many others before that. Clint also easily and quickly found work, and also over time ended up being the go to guy for all of those in New York for taxes and other accounting matters.

Two years after the two of them moved, they married and later on welcomed four children into their lives; two boys and two girls, Seth, Poppy ,Harper and Jett.

Sugar, who still worked with Mikki and was to all of them a loyal employee at "A Rose Between Two Thorns" finally managed to get Sebastian to ask her to marry him. The two of them married in what thanks to Sugar and her over the top extravagance, was definitely a wedding to remember; and the two of them went on to have three girls, Viola, Daphne and Blossom.

And lastly Jake, who after the birth of his brother's third child, made the move to New York also. One night at dinner out, with that of Ryder, Kitty, Clint and Marissa; he met Kitty's friend Jane Hayward, who has also helped Mikki when she had been dealing with her issues after the birth of the twins.

The two of them at first started out just as friends, but over time started to see each other, and later on married; going on to have three children of their own, two girls and a boy they called Lana, Victoria and Matthew.

Life was certainly sweet and happy for all of them, and even though the initial set of six friends, had grown considerably over the years to that of a larger group, with quite a lot of children. One thing definitely remained the same and that was that they were always all there for one another, no matter what life happened to throw their way.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _So firstly, what did you think? Did you like seeing where they have all gone and how their lives have turned out. Of course not everything has been mentioned and some more detail, as to what they all are doing now will be filled in over the course of the story._

 _Does anyone have any clue as to who the character death may be coming up!?_

 _Anyway, if you haven't done so yet, follow me as an author, because that will then notify you when there are new stories up that are set prior to the prologue. There are 3 that are almost ready to go, two that fall in between the final chapter of "So No One" and this one, and the other one which falls into the "So No One" verse, and something we kind of saw, but didn't really see what happened!  
I will post all of those before the next and first official chapter of this story, just so everyone will know what and how things mentioned have come about._

 _So until then, thank you for reading and joining me on what will be another fun journey._

 _Love to you all  
_ _KJ and the Starkid obsessed furbies! xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
